


Feelings Sneaking Up On Us

by M1dn1ght_Star



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Charming Viktor Krum, F/M, Fluff, He just needs a little confidence Englishing, Hermione is a Good Friend, My version of how Hermione went to the Yule Ball with Viktor, Relationship Goals, Ron is a stalker fan, Smart Viktor Krum, awkward confessions, do not copy to another site, he’s not really mentioned much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 19:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19279762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1dn1ght_Star/pseuds/M1dn1ght_Star
Summary: Alternate title: Viktor needs friends and Hermione is cuteMy take on how Hermione and Viktor ended up at the Yule Ball together.





	Feelings Sneaking Up On Us

**Author's Note:**

> I might do a chapter 2 for the ball itself, but no promises. Enjoy <3

The first time Viktor saw Hermione, she was talking to a pair of red head twins. He’d come to put his name in the goblet, and couldn’t help but notice her.Gesturing dramatically, she seemed to be arguing with them over something. She sighed and turned away from them, apparently having given up on trying to talk them out of something.

 

He immediately figured out what when the twins drank a potion each dramatically before sprouting long beards and hair. They were attempting to bypass the age line and enter their names.

 

Doubting it would work but curious to see what would happen, he moved closer, interest piqued. The girl from before was now covering her face with the book, not wanting to see the results of their foolish idea.

 

The twins jumped into the circle and waited for a moment. Nothing happened and everyone started to laugh and cheer before there was a loud bang and they were tossed out of the circle. Their hair remained long and turned various neon and pastel shades that clashed with each other. The two boys looked at each other in horror before they were dragged away by a angry professor who was tall and reminded him vaguely of a cat for some reason.

 

Turning around, Viktor realized that the girl from before had vanished, most likely having left behind him as he watched the spectacle. He felt oddly disappointed. His practically non existant social life other than getting gawked at by fans and dragged around and posed next to Karkaroff must be getting to him.

 

Shrugging, he went up to the goblet, easily bypassing the age line, and put his own name in.

 

-

 

The next time he saw her was on the first day he went to the library. An annoying red haired boy who looked like he might be related to the twins from before had been following him around and he ducked in to try and hide from him.

 

As he glanced back to make sure no one had followed him, Viktor ran straight into another person, who let out a startled sound and was knocked over, books scattering everywhere.

 

“My apologies!” He exclaimed in accented English, bending down to help pick them up. It was only when the girl raised her head that he realized it was the same one from before.

 

She seemed to recognize him, if her expression was anything to go by. “You’re...Viktor Krum!” She said, sounding surprised.

 

“Yes..” He replied hesitantly, hoping she wouldn’t react like his fans. To his relief, she just stood up and extended her hand. “Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.”

 

He shook it, smiling genuinely at her. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Hermeyeone.” He stumbled slightly over her name, but he could tell she wasn’t offended by her amused smile.

 

She walked over to one of the nearby tables and set down her books, sitting down and pulling a roll of parchment and a quill out of her bag. Viktor followed her without realizing until he was standing across from her.

 

“Do you mind if I sit here?” He asked.

 

“Feel free.” She replied, glancing up from the notes she was now scribbling down. She stopped a moment later and hesitated before saying, “If you don’t mind me asking, why are you in the library?”

 

He flushed slightly. “I vas trying to get away from my fans. They follow me everywhere and it vas somewhere I thought might be a safe place to hide from them.”

 

“Oh.” Hermione responded, looked disappointed slightly.

 

“I do vant to explore now that I’m here though.” He continued hastily. “It is a chance to see if I can find something new to read, as I have read every book I can find back home. Do you have any recommendations?” His accent became thicker in his sudden lack of confidence and he stumbled over some of the longer words.

 

Hermione’s face lit up and she started to chatter enthusiastically, ensnaring his attention for almost half an hour before he realized how long it had been and excused himself. Karkaroff had wanted all of the Durmstrang students back by mid afternoon and he was cutting it close.

 

-

 

From then on, Viktor began visiting the library regularly and the two could often be found conversing animatedly about one topic or another. Hermione had quickly discovered his sharp and educated mind behind the blunt, simple athlete persona he usually wore and also had been helping him gain more confidence in his English.

 

After he was chosen as one of the champions, their discussions turned to researching everything they could about the tournament and preparing for the tasks. Unfortunately, they weren’t able to meet as often because Hermione was helping Harry as well, but Viktor didn’t mind and instead went for a swim in the lake on those days.

 

-

 

As soon as the Yule Ball was announced, Viktor became determined to confess his feelings for Hermione and ask her to go with him. He worked up his courage and the next time they studied together he made his shot.

 

“Hermione?” He said softly, causing her to look up from her book.

 

“Yes, Viktor?”

 

“I...Hermione, I have feelings for you.”

 

Hermione just sat there, looking shocked, and he found himself panicking slightly. “I...if you don’t return my feelings, please let us continue to be friends and-“

 

“I like you too, Viktor!” She exclaimed hurriedly, blushing.

 

“I’m very happy to hear that...” Viktor got up from his seat and went around before getting down on one knee. “Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?”

 

“Yes of course!” Hermione hugged him, smile almost blindingly bright. She released him reluctantly when they realized he had to go. “See you soon, Viktor!”

 

“Farewell. I shall see you tomorrow?” He asked, receiving confirmation from her nod. He left the library reluctantly, but riding on an emotional high. He couldn’t wait for the ball.

—

Hello readers! Please let me know if you’d like a second chapter, it would help motivate me immensely! 😊 Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
